eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Greater Faydark Timeline
The following are quest series that take place in the Greater Faydark and Kelethin. They are aimed at characters of levels 1-20. Some quests are only available to characters of good alignment. The Nursery The nursery quests are meant to be done in order. Nursery Series Matron of the Nursery #Infestation! (1) #Herbs of Healing and Growth (2) #Message from the Matron (2) Sentry Tavlee #Bee Swatter (2) #From the Cradle (3) #Smokescreen (3) #Sentry Trillis' Report (3) Sentry Trillis #Running Off the Grobin Scouts (4) #Grobin Trouble at the Pond (4) #Plucked From the Source #More to the Story Captain Steelforge #Spelunking for Spelunkle (5) #Chipping and Shrumbling (5) #To Echo Echo (5) Scout Spelunkle #Chipping and Shrumbling (5) Optional Nursery Quest Lieutenant Fyladii #Just Out of Sight (5) Shroom Cave Series Morganellus #Dyer Mycoria (6) Agarighus #Unwelcome Guests (6) #Proto-Capling Rescue (7) Gomphum #Staying the Assault (7) #Grobin Strike (8) #Crushbone Orcs? (8) - Continue with Sapling Spur Outpost series Sapling Spur Outpost Modo Gillywump #Tilting the Scale (8) - Continue with Brodo Gillywump at Green Knoll Jenthis Viridar #Stomping the Crushbone Plans (8) #Gathering Information (8) #News From the South (9) #Assault on Orc Hill (8) #Behind Orc Lines (8) #Vile Tactics (9) - Continue with Kelethin series Thekela Gillywump #Growzzat Honey (8) #Klixie Honey (8) #Emerald Trout (Quest) (9) #Source of the Sludge (9) Green Knoll The following quest series are independent of each other, and can be done simultaneously. Brodo Gillywump #Removing the Source (10) #Weevils on the Evils (11) '''Lady Astaar Evinien *The Call of Kelethin (6) - for those who start in Kelethin only *The Ritual of Calling (9) Amber Walker #Building a Fire (10) #Hunting Tender Spider Meat (10) #Foraging under Kelethin (11) Sajas Goldbeam #Sajas's Security Detail (11) #Crushing the Crushbones (12) (repeatable quest) Whittier #Conversation in the Grove (10) #A Green Thumb (10) #Wet Blanket (11) #Treant Tactics (12) #Make Like a Tree (13) - Continues with Seren Leafsway at Spire Shadow Outpost Kelethin (For levels 6-12) The following quest series are meant to be done in order. Fae Spirit series Optional Kelethin Quests Zephyre Voilethair #Clearing the Way (7) #The Underwood Crawlers (7) #Competition (9) - repeatable *Sisters, Sisters (5) - Merchant Melilah *Welcome to Kelethin! (7) *A Decaying Mushroom (9) *The Tart Faydark Truffle (9) * (Scales) Spire Shadow Outpost unlocked by Whittier's series (also possibly unlocked by level) Seren Leafsway #Seren's Scouts (13) #Snakes for Seren (13) #Killin' Some Kobolds (14) #Swampflitter Extermination (15) #Into Crushbone Territory (16) - Continues with Tuathil Laeds at Crushbone Territory '''Mentha Haora #Paper Trained Kobolds (14) #Magical Run Off (15) Grimply Sniffwistle #Cognatic Bixie Builder (13) #Tussle for Toxin (13) #Sniffwistle's Superior Attacker (14) (repeatable quest) Crushbone Territory unlocked after in Mentha's series Tuathil Laeds #Crushbone Territory (14) - opens Crushbone Assault series #Ashway Ulm (Quest) (15) #The Crushbone Water (15) #Corruptor Thurizil (Quest) (17) #The Emerald Lake (Quest) (18) #The Plan (19) #The Stone of Ul'Alarum (20) #The Malgurt (20) #Back to the Plan (21) #Cleansing of the Tause (21) Optional Crushbone Quests Daruk Granite Nose Dobbson - unlocked after from Tuathil Laeds #Crushbone Assault: Footmen (15) #Crushbone Assault: Camp Rutok (16) #Crushbone Assault: Oracles (17) Starts with Elonca Nusback #Belts of the Centurions (16) #On the Shoulders of Legionnaires (28) Heroic New Tunaria Outpost Starts with Shimmer Moonfair #A Message from Shimmer (15) #Searching Shallow Waters (15) #A Fruitful Relationship (16) Figgy Wigglestomp #A Funny Little Dance (16) See Also *Butcherblock Mountains Timeline *Crushbone Keep Timeline *Soloing Timeline